Future's Cost
by MegumiFuu
Summary: The cost of the promise QuiGon Jinn had ObiWan make when he asked him to train the boy.
1. Chapter 1

Beware, unbetaed ramblings ahead! This is one of the more persistent plot bunnies that I have caged in my head. With the way that they have been breading lately, I thought it time that I once again start letting them loose. _Hint hint, I've got oodles for adoption._ Anywho, I've always wondered if Qui-Gon knew what he was going to put Obi-Wan through when he told him to train Anakin. If so, when did he find out and what was his reaction to it?

On that note, I'm just playing in Lucas' sandbox, so everything but the plot bunny is his.

------------------------------------

Suddenly his body was being shifted from where it lay.

Qui-Gon Jinn forced his eyes open _when had they closed_ and was confronted with the distraught countenance of Obi-Wan Kenobi. His eyes opened wider as he felt the amount of Force energy that his apprentice was frantically drawing upon to heal him with. _Too much, he'll hurt himself._

"_It...it's too late." _

_"No!" _

As his hand came to lay upon Obi-Wan's face in a vain attempt at comfort, the Unifying Force graced him with a vision of the future. Obi-Wan, older and careworn, but at peace. Anakin and Obi-Wan dirty but smiling as they disembarked from a shuttle on a Temple landing pad. The padawan braid trailing behind the younger man's ear. _They will be good for each other._

_"Obi-Wan. Promise, promise me you'll train the boy."_

_"Yes Master."_

Anakin's knighting.

Obi-Wan's elevation to the Jedi Council.

A dark haired woman who looked like Amidala leading the Senate. Two Jedi, a blonde and a red head, exchanging wedding vows. The end of the Sith threat. A new Jedi Order. _The boy will bring this about._

_"He is the Chosen One. He will bring balance." _

Qui-Gon let go of his hold on life.

The vision grew darker as he sank into the Force's embrace. Two figures, a boy and girl, chased by a threatening shadow. An older Amidala crying out in pain. Jedi slaughtered in the Temple. Worlds engulfed in flame an army in white marched across the galaxy.

His beloved Obi-Wan, his son, struck down by the monstrosity Anakin would become.

_Oh Force, what have I done…_

------------------------------------------

So, what'd ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part 2, as was spawned by those evil reviewers over at The Saga fanfiction boards. They just had to comment on how much they wanted to see another part, thereby giving rise to this! I'm going to keep it as complete, but there _might_ be a third and final part.

Once again, the Man in the Flannel owns all!

------------------------------------------

Suddenly, he was confronted with the horror his former apprentice had become.

Obi-Wan Kenobi knew that the looming figure blocking his path to the hanger bay was the harbinger of his doom. _I always said he would be the death of me._

"_I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master."_

"_Only a master of evil, Darth."_

The memories came crashing back, causing him to stumble slightly. The bodies littering the Temple floors. The massacre of Force-sensitives across the galaxy. The only home he had ever known burning to the ground. The celebrations in honor of the Emperor when his right hand brought back the head of a Jedi.

The slaughter of the younglings in the Council chambers.

"_Your powers are weak, old man."_

He parried a blow. _Yes, that is true. But you never put much effort into seeing what was hidden beneath the surface, did you Anakin? _

"_You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."_

Long hours of meditation in the desert. Watching from afar as the two who represented the galaxy's last hope grew into adulthood. Padmé. The promise he had made to himself to protect her children from their father.

His thoughts turned to his many conversations with Qui-Gon Jinn on the nature of the Force.

Obi-Wan gave a small, sad smile as he raised his lightsaber on final time.

He heard Luke cry out, but by then Obi-Wan had already passed into the Force. Sensing the danger his protégé would face if he remained much longer, he issued a warning.

"_Run, Luke. Run!"_

Once he knew that Luke was safe, Obi-Wan turned to meet the man who was waiting for him.

"_Welcome home, Padawan mine."_

_­_------------------------------------------------

C'mon guys. 6 reviews out of 401 hits? That means only 1.5 of you reviewed! Show a little love and tell me what you think. Please?


End file.
